Zombies
Zombies, '''are undead corpses that have been revived typically by an incurable virus. Most Zombies in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and the other Grand Theft Auto games, are simply Mods which are used to make horror Machinimas. GTA San Andreas In '''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there are many different types of Zombies. Here are just a few. *Rednecks, specifically the bald, shirtless redneck who is also thought to be Leatherface. *Pedestrians that are modified to look like Zombies. *Strange Alien/Zombie mods which bring mods which look like Zombified crabs. Many people said you can find zombies in GTA San Andreas countryside. A business called Zombotech is found near downtown San Fierro. In San Andreas, zombie-like pedestrians can be created. If the player lures a pedestrian into a Pay'N'Spray whilst he is getting a car sprayed, the pedestrian in question will have normal health, but will continue to walk if their HP reaches 0. GTA Vice City Stories The only appearance of zombies in GTA Vice City Stories is in the mission Brawn of the Dead, in which the player must act as a movie stuntman for Spitz and kill a large group of actors dressed as zombies. The name of the mission is a clear homage to the 1978 film Dawn of the Dead, ''as well as its 2004 remake, which are about zombies. GTA IV In '''Grand Theft Auto IV', there are a lot of different Zombie types. *Loads of random pedestrians that have been given a zombified skin. *In multiplayer, by ranking up once, you will obtain the ability to play as a Zombie. The Zombie is fully zombified and only wears an orange pair of underwear that have the Rockstar Logo on them. This was done at a Rockstar Games Social Club event called "Zombie Invasion in Liberty City", and getting leveling up once in Multiplayer will unlock it. Because of these, the zombies in GTA IV are believed to be an Easter Egg instead of a myth. GTA V In GTA V there appears to be a zombie actor imitating as a zombie right next to a movie theater. Proof can be seen here. This is meant to be an easter egg but Rockstar could be hinting a zombie apocalypse myth. Other rumors suggest that the Humane Labs and Research develops zombie viruses and that the package Michael took in the mission "Monkey Business" is a zombie virus. Video Investigation Gallery Bald, shirtless redneck.jpg|The bald, shirtless redneck that people believe to be a zombie or leatherface|link=Leatherface bald redneck 2.jpg|More towards the bald shirtless guy cj zombie.jpg|CJ Zombie mod Gq.jpg|A coffin at Drive Thru Confessions is were zombies are believed to spawn. Hjjlkj.jpg|Another view of the coffin Rockstar Games Zombie.jpg|The Zombie in GTA IV Multiplayer with the Rockstar Logo on them. Zombie-GTAIV.jpg|The Zombie in GTA IV Multiplayer from a different angle. 4660-zombie-multiplayer.jpg|Another view of the GTA IV multiplayer zombie. Vinewood Zombie.JPG|Zombie street performer in Vinewood (GTA V) GTA VCS Zombies.jpg|GTA VCS Zombie. Another view of actor.jpg|Another view of street performer Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Multiplayer Myths Category:False Myths Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Zombies